Dobutsu Kokan
by ChibiLover123
Summary: It's redone! YES! I KNEW I could do it! 'happy dance' There's some changes, and I'm hoping to make it longer, so I hope you all like it! WolverineOC Chapter 5, 6 and 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

'It's not THAT cold…'

SHIVER…

'Okay, maybe it's PRETTY cold…'

SHIVER…

'I can't deny it! I'M FREEZING MY ASS OFF!'

Logan rolled his eyes at the wide Puppy-Dog Eyes she was giving him, and put an arm around her shoulders to pull her to his side.

A smile crossed her face, and Alina snuggled against him.

"WARM…"

"An' yer freezin'…"

"So together, we're WARM. See? It works!"

"Fer ya…"

"I know what'll warm you up…"

"Oh, really?"

Quirking an eyebrow at the small girl, he was a bit surprised when she hopped up on her tiptoes and kissed him soundly.

"Better?" She purred, clearly sounding like a satisfied kitten.

"A bit…"

He smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her off her feet with ease.

"But maybe I need more…"

"You're getting greedy, aren't you?" She teased, obliging.

"I can't help it…Yer addicting, babe."

Rolling her eyes, Alina still snuggled up to his chest, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"You'll say anything for a kiss…"

"Not ANYTHING…"

"You once told me you'd put on a thong for me."

"…I was desperate!"

"Oh, really? I couldn't tell!"

Her cheeky grin stayed in place, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Still, I won't hold you to it…its great enough without the thong…"

Logan sighed with relief as he continued walking towards their destination, thanking God that Alina actually let it go…

"Would you mind carrying me?" She wondered, carefully swinging her hips as her hood fell.

"Oh, alright…"

Grinning, she morphed into a cat, cuddling in her winter clothes and almost falling asleep.

"Comfy?"

She nodded, ears laying back and eyes closing.

They were close to Alkali Lake, and Alina personally wasn't there to see it.

She was only there because Logan was, and because she felt he needed support.

They'd been traveling together nearly two years, and she'd learned to not push for answers with him.

The more she learned, and the more he learned in return, had caused them to be irrevocably intertwined.

Not to say they really MINDED…

Logan had found someone to make him smile and look forward to the future, and Alina had found someone to protect her and make her feel worthwhile.

Through their travels, she'd also picked up some nice tidbits of information on mutant 'power levels'.

During her 'interrogations' with some mutants, she'd found out she was a class five, the highest rank.

After feeling proud of that fact, she'd decided to keep under the radar from now on.

The government would LOVE to get their hands on a powerful, one-of-a-kind mutant shape-shifter…

After all, even considering Mystique, she was the only mutant known that could change into animals.

Hearing the news himself once she'd come back, Logan had said it just made her all the more special…

Maybe not in those exact words, but she already learned how to speak 'Logan'…

Though now that she thought about it, he might have just said it for the sex afterwards…

Shaken from her half-dream, Alina looked around at the slightly broken-down dam wall.

Slipping out of his arms and hitting the snow as an arctic wolf, she shook her fur out.

Logan slipped her clothes into his bag, and her ears cocked forward, nose twitching as another wolf came out through a broken door.

The two canines carefully approached each other, sniffing noses carefully before the other tried to tower over her.

Growling, Changeling stood to her full height, black fur shimmering silver as it bristled.

After asserting her dominance, she asked in wolf's tongue about what the dam wall was like on the other side.

The male wolf nodded, and Alina looked back at Logan before motioning with her head for him to follow.

Trotting inside, she looked around at the ruins in silence before gazing up at her partner.

He was silent, most likely disappointed, and she whimpered softly before nudging his hand.

Moon-pale eyes tried to convey her sympathy and support, and she followed him back out.

"We're goin' back."

Knowing what he meant by 'back', Alina almost smiled as she trotted after him.

'I almost can't wait…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think they'll like her?"

"Who wouldn't like 'er?"

"I know, but they might not like that we-."

"Everything's gonna be fine, babe. Trust me."

"Yeah…Maybe you're right…"

"Maybe?"

"Name how many times you've been right."

"…Seven."

"And how many times have you been wrong?"

"…"

"I'm glad you see my point."

"Just open the damn door…"

"Well, my hands are kinda full…"

"…FINE…"

As the door opened, revealing Alina's rather victorious smile and Logan's irritated expression, the younger of the pair shifted a bundle in her arms before stepping inside.

Moving a pack from her opposite shoulder to the floor, the shape-shifter looked around a moment at the silent front room.

"Hey, everybody!! I'm HOME!!"

Squeals of joy erupted from the top of the stairs and the hallway, so she handed the bundle to Logan before the children bolted for her.

"ALLIE!!!"

"AH!"

She was bowled over by at least twenty kids that were bigger than she remembered them being nearly two years ago.

"Okay, okay! I love you guys, too! Can I get up now?"

They were all chattering a mile a minute, and Alina stood up as she tried to quiet them.

"Logan? Allie?"

Both looked down the hallway, and smiled at the sight of Rogue, who had Sugar beside her.

"Hey, Rogue. Aren't you gonna say hi?"

The younger girl and the husky mix seemed to brighten at the realization that the two had finally returned.

With this realization came the hugs…

Rogue hugged Logan first, who managed to maneuver the bundle, and Sugar almost tackled Alina.

After the teen hugged her old roommate as well, the group looked at the bundle that the morpher took back into her arms curiously.

"What's that, Allie?"

The young children kept asking the same question, and Alina calmed them, crouching down.

"No touching, but I'll show you."

They crowded around her, and she pulled back some of the soft brown fabric to reveal a small baby's face.

"It's a baby girl."

The little girl yawned soundlessly, opening large moon eyes as Alina lovingly rubbed the dark brown hair on her head.

Rogue understood it first, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"You had a baby, Allie?"

Everyone's eyes turned wide, seeing the similarities as Alina grinned.

"Yeah…This is little Hope."

Everyone was congratulating her, and she seemed especially happy, looking up at her mate with bright eyes.

"What's all the noise about?"

The group looked up the stairs, seeing Jean and Storm.

"Allie? Logan?"

They seemed just as happy to see them, but paused when they saw the little baby in her arms.

Seeing their surprise, Alina almost hid behind Logan, smiling sheepishly.

"We can explain?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Allie, how'd it go?"

Stepping out of the office alone, Alina blinked at Rogue, her boyfriend Bobby, and his best friend John.

Not to mention all the kids…

"It went fine. Logan just wanted to talk to the Professor alone."

"Is the ankle-biter going to nap now?"

She glared at John, glad to see him back down.

"Actually, she's hungry. I was just going to feed her, and I kind of need privacy."

Letting them move off in their own directions, she headed to Logan's old room, closing the door behind her.

"Come on, Hope…" She cooed, sitting on the bed.

After two years, she'd decided to change her look a bit.

Her hair was only up to her shoulderblades, with a side-swept bang, and she had pulled on one of her lover's flannel shirts that day with jeans.

Unbuttoning it, she pulled down her bra and brought Hope up to suckle.

As she began to drink, Alina rubbed her baby's back, whispering soothingly.

When the baby burped, she let her pull back, tickling her neck as she pulled up her bra again.

"Ready for a nap, baby girl?" Alina cooed, settling the child on a pillow.

Settling beside her and keeping an arm over the small warmth, the shape-shifter threatened to drift off…

"Hey, babe…How are my girls doin'?"

Blinking her eyes open, she smiled sleepily at Logan, feeling Hope shift and ask her father to be picked up.

He obliged, and Alina stretched soundly on the bed.

"Oh, we're great…She ate and had her nap, so she shouldn't be cranky."

"Ya cranky?"

She half-smiled at him, punching him in the arm.

"Ha ha…FUNNY…"

"I thought so…"

"What did he say?" Alina wondered, sitting up.

"He says he can't help me…"

"…We'll figure something out, Logan…" She assured, nuzzling his neck.

"Yeah…"

'Maybe…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, hello there, newbie…"

Glancing up from her book, leaning against the tree trunk she'd been sitting against, Alina merely tilted her head.

"Oh, it's you guys again…"

It was indeed the same bullies from two years previously, only now they were nineteen.

"I don't feel like dealing with you guys today, so why don't you just leave?"

Taking her beer from the grass, she took a sip.

"You're not old enough to drink." The cat-girl protested.

"I'm twenty-one, of course I'm old enough to drink."

Quirking an eyebrow at their sudden fear of angering an elder mutant, she sighed.

"I'd leave if I were you. My husband is right behind you, and he looks pretty mad…"

"Who would marry you?" Wolf-boy wondered, trying to sound tough.

The sound of something becoming unsheathed caught the trio's attention, and they turned to see an unhappy-looking Logan.

"Who did ya think ya were messin' with?"

Alina almost laughed at how pale they looked, and stood up, swirling her drink.

"I'd run if I were you…"

They bolted out of their like a pig from a slaughterhouse, and she did laugh, putting a mark in her book.

"It's official. I have the best husband EVER."

He smirked, pulling his claws in as she embraced him, arms wrapping around his neck.

"Yer just sayin' that…"

"I mean it." She assured, nuzzling his neck.

"I knew you'd be the best the moment I got that ring, you big ol' softie…"

"Yeah, yeah…" He mumbled, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up enough to be surprised with a kiss.

"Yer not so bad yerself, babe…"

"Aw…That's sweet…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What movie do you guys want to watch?"

Shouted suggestions filled the living room, and Alina covered her ears.

Once everything quieted down, she uncovered her ears and shook her head to rid herself of the ringing.

"Okay, maybe I should make some rules before we get started."

Sighing, she turned to the seated students, face serious.

"With most of your usual guardians out on business, it's up to me and Logan to baby-sit. And you don't want to annoy Logan. It's a BAD move."

Watching them for a moment, she waited for them to absorb the information before going on.

"These are the ground rules. No fighting, no yelling, no pranks, no teasing, no bullying, raise your hand when you have a suggestion, and no making out on the couch during the movie."

As some groans filled the air, she couldn't help a smile.

"Alright, now that that's done, I suggest 'The Dark Knight'."

As everyone once again voiced their opinions, Alina wrote down each movie onto a piece of paper, and then took a vote.

Counting the tallies, she smiled at the group.

"It looks like 'The Mummy' won."

Some cheered, some booed, some didn't care, but they all settled into seats as the shape-shifter found the movie and put it in.

Heading into the kitchen to make popcorn as the previews came on, she smiled at a disgruntled Logan as he tried to bottle-feed Hope.

"She woke up already?" Alina wondered, pulling out three popcorn bags.

"The shoutin' woke her up…"

"Guess she has sensitive ears." The morpher noted, popping one into the microwave and nuking it as she sifted around for bowls.

"Watchin' a movie without me?"

"I'm watching 'The Mummy' with the kids. You wanna join?"

"Maybe later. The little rug-rat won't let me go."

"Aw, that's because she LOVES you." Allie replied, smiling as she kissed Hope's forehead and Logan's cheek.

"Gotta run. The popcorn will get cold."

"Yeah, enjoy yer movie."

"I'll try."

Balancing the bowls in her arms as she headed back to the students, Alina sighed as they were passed around…

'Why do I get the feeling something's going to happen?'


	3. Chapter 3

Something was trying to pull her out of the darkness of sleep, and Alina was mewling as she tried to fight it…

A soft sound, footsteps, and her eyes opened, almost glowing like a cat's.

Instinct told her that it was an unfamiliar presence, and she sat up in bed, noting that Logan wasn't beside her.

Hope was starting to cry beside her, nearly silent, and Alina lifted the little girl into her arms.

"Come on, baby girl…Sh…"

Once Hope was silent, the shape-shifter grabbed her favorite weapons, intent on protecting her home.

Dressed only in an over-sized t-shirt, she strapped knives to her thighs, katana to her back, and ninjaken to her hips.

Glad that she'd gotten the sharp weaponry, she held Hope to her chest with only arm as she held a katana in the other.

Grabbing a blanket, she made a 'holster' for her little girl along her chest, and settled her in before tying a knot over her chest.

With the sling over her shoulder and Hope clinging to her shirt, she unsheathed her second blade and slipped out into the hall.

Moving like a cat through the shadows, she snuck through the shadows and came upon a group of soldiers.

They were about to bust open a door, but Alina wasn't about to let that slide.

Crouching low, she slashed their shins, catching two men with each blade, and flipped up into the moonlight to kick two more in the windpipe.

Landing in a crouch, she stood up, shaking blood from the sharp metal as she watched the fallen group.

"Men…They never know when to quit…"

She smiled a bit at her daughter, nuzzling her cheek.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll take care of them."

Kicking open the doors to each room in that hall, she shouted for the kids to get up and go to the escape routes.

Rousing the terrified, sleep-fogged students, she aimed them in the right direction.

Turning to continue her search, Alina paused when a young girl grabbed her wrist, looking up at her with worried eyes.

"What about you, Allie?"

"I'll be fine. I need to help the others."

A shriek split the air asunder, and the shape-shifter knew that the soldiers had come in on different levels.

"Follow the others. I need to help."

Pushing the child along, she ran in the opposite direction.

Keeping low to the ground and amid the shadows, she checked different hallways and rooms until another group of soldiers crossed her path.

Unfortunately for them, she wasn't in the mood to play…

Jumping among them, and keeping herself away from their darts easily.

Knocking them off-course with one katana, she slashed their guns apart before kicking them soundly unconscious.

When only one was left standing, practically shaking as the blood on her face and hands made dripping patterns on her skin.

Licking the blood off one of her blades with a dangerous smirk, she advanced on him.

He practically shitted his pants when the handle of her katana hit him upside the head, knocking him out easily.

"No backbone…I should've known…"

Her head snapped up as three more soldiers turned the corner, and they almost seemed to take a double-take.

She must've been quite a sight, covered in blood and carrying sharp weapons, her eyes probably showing her intent…

'And these bastards won't get any better…'

They raised their guns, shooting darts at her with gusto.

Spinning her blades, she deflected most of them, and managed to deflect three back.

BAM!!!

BAM!!!

…

'Wait for it…'

BAM!!!

'…DAMN, I'm good…'

Smiling proudly, she kissed Hope's forehead as the baby giggled.

"Whose good at this, huh sweetie?" She whispered, nuzzling the girl's cheek before continuing on.

Pausing at the sound of a whimpering snarl, she spotted Wolf-boy and his posse being man-handled by some militia.

'Guess I've got to help them…'

Sighing as she sheathed her katana, she pulled out two knives, throwing them into the shoulders of two targets.

They cried out, and she jumped in to pull the sharp weapons from their meat-sheathes and slash the last three.

As they fell prone to the ground, she whirled on the three mutants.

"Get your asses out of here. Go to the escape routes."

"But we can help-."

"I'm doing fine." She snapped.

"Even with a weight on my chest, I'm doing better than both of you. You're wasting my time by arguing. GO!"

As they scampered off, Alina continued on through the halls, going from floor to floor…

Batches of soldiers came up, and she ninja'd them out of commission with the ease of a preying panther.

She followed scents, making sure each floor, every hallway, every room, was clear, and took out the threat.

Alina was about to turn a corner when she heard Logan's voice, and she stopped right against the wall, hiding and straining her ears to catch words…

"How do ya know about her?"

"I know her because you do. She's an interesting mutant…One of a kind."

"Ya leave her alone, Stryker!"

"This is a touchy subject, I see…What would you do if I killed her?"

"I'd kill you first."

Her voice caused everyone's heads to snap around, and Alina stepped into the hallway.

Logan was surprised, seeing her covered in blood with their baby against her chest.

She looked like a bloody fallen angel…

"Whoever the hell you are, you'd better be ready for a fight if you're going to try and kill me."

Fangs grew in as she threatened to transform, and they flashed in the sparse light.

"Even handicapped, I can take down all your little lapdogs."

The soldiers shifted, clearly uncomfortable as she allowed her feral aura to swallow them whole…

"So why don't you just leave and take all your little bastards with you? I promise not to hurt anymore if you do."

"Changeling, ya get outta here."

Moon-pale eyes turned to Logan, and softened a bit in concern.

"Wolverine-?"

"Get outta here."

He pointedly looked at Hope, and Alina nodded, understanding.

"Is that who I think it is?"

Both seemed to bristle at Stryker, and the shape-shifter put an arm around the bundled form, hissing like an angry tiger.

"Isn't that interesting…Mutants can reproduce after all…"

"You better leave before I make you leave in pieces." Alina warned, fur almost bristling along her arms as she resisted the change.

The cock of a gun, and her pupils narrowed to angry slits that flashed silver as her eyes flamed.

Every sense was heightened, and she grabbed Logan's arm in her haste to get the HELL OUT OF THERE…

A wall of ice blocked them, and she turned to see Rogue and Bobby in the entrance to one of the escape routes.

"Come on!"

Registering the opportunity to escape, Alina pulled her mate along, Hope crying as her sense of danger peaked almost painfully.

Running into the short tunnel, the morpher urged them forward, holding Logan's hand for comfort.

They reach the garage first, and the group of five slipped inside a car as Logan started the engine.

Slipping away as the adrenaline washed out of her system, Alina snuggled her daughter to her chest as she leaned against the door.

Sleep took over quickly, and Logan watched her through the rearview mirror almost sadly…

'I won't let him take her…I won't.'


	4. Chapter 4

"So we're going to Boston?"

"Yeah. Storm and Jean went to Boston."

"I have family here. We could stay there while we try to contact them." Bobby put in.

"I agree with him. We need to stop somewhere." Rogue piped up.

Both adults shared a look, and Alina gazed down at her sleeping baby.

"…I say we do it, Logan."

"…Alright…Where exactly are we goin'?"

As Bobby told him the way, the shape-shifter sat back, rubbing Hope's back comfortingly.

Everything was peaceful…

Until…

"John, if you touch my baby with that lighter, you'll lose something."

Pulling back slightly, he looked up at the older mutant in curiosity.

"Like what?"

"Do you enjoy being a boy?"

"Yeah."

"Then you'd better move."

As he scooted away, Logan couldn't help a chuckle.

"Listen ta her the first time, kid. Allie always follows through with her threats."

"…What's your power, anyway?"

Giving an appraising look, Alina sighed.

"I'm a shape-shifter. Sometimes I call myself Changeling."

John and Bobby's eyes widened in recognition of the name, and stared at her in awe.

"YOU'RE Changeling? The same one that fought Mystique and Sabretooth and went to Liberty Island?"

"Word definitely gets around, huh?"

"Definitely! Everyone remembers you!"

"I, for one, feel safer." Bobby agreed.

Rogue just smiled, still a bit shaken from the sudden invasion of their home, and Alina put a hand on her shoulder.

"You feeling okay, Marie?"

"Yeah…I think so…"

"Don't worry, everything will work out. I promise."

The younger girl nodded, knowing the morpher's word was as good as gold.

She never made a promise she didn't intend to keep…

"Logan, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, babe."

Pale eyes studied what she could see of her mate, and concern knitted her brow.

"What did he say to you?"

"…Nothing."

She knew it wasn't 'nothing', but she'd never pull any information out of him now…

"Alright…"

Logan knew that tone.

It was her 'you better tell me later or you're sleeping by yourself outside in the doghouse' voice.

He was starting to HATE that voice…

Hope's whimpers luckily distracted his temperamental wife, and she shifted away from the boys' eyes.

"Better keep your eyes shut."

As Alina maneuvered her shirt down, very close to exposing her breast for her baby to suckle, John tried to sneak a peak…

BAM!!!

"OW!!!"

"Pervert…"

As the teenager turned away, rubbing his throbbing skull, Alina breast-fed her youngling.

Rogue giggled at the boy's expense as the two up front chuckled.

Hope released her hold, her blunt little teeth only leaving small imprints.

She yawned, her eyes half-closed peacefully, and it warmed Alina's heart.

Sometimes, she still wondered how something so innocent could have come from her…

Then again, the whole labor thing hadn't exactly been pain-free…

"Are we almost there, Logan?"

"Don't get yer shirt in a knot, babe. We'll get there when we get there."

"But that's not SOON ENOUGH…"

"Don't make me turn the car around."

The playful banter was only to fill the air with sound and relax the atmosphere, a trick the pair had learned on their travels.

"Is that it?"

"No."

"…Is that it?"

"No."

"…Is that-?"

"NO, Allie."

"…No need to get temperamental. I'm only ASKING."

"…Ya know what?"

"What?"

"STOP ASKIN'."

"…Fine, Mr. Grumpy-Pants…I'll just keep asking!"

He mock-groaned, and the three teenagers almost laughed as Alina grinned cheekily, Hope giggling in her arms.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet-?"

"I SWEAR, if ya ask me ONE MORE TIME, I'll-!"

"We're here!"

Logan made a theatrical breath of relief as they pulled into the driveway, and they came out of the vehicle.

Carefully soothing Hope as she threatened to fuss, Alina followed the group to the front door…

She paused, looking around with narrowing eyes.

She'd learned to never doubt her instincts, and they'd saved her life countless times.

With her only child in her arms and three 'charges' to care for, she couldn't afford to ignore the impulses.

Still, it would be better to fight in something other than her pajamas…

"Allie?"

Blinking, she turned to see Logan in the doorway, looking back at her with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine."

Picking up the pace to reach him sooner, she tried to smile as convincingly as was possible.

"Sure, babe…"

He put a hand on the small of her back, rubbing comfortingly to soothe her.

"Rogue's heading up ta the attic ta change."

"I'll be right back." She promised, walking up the steps as he messed with a strange x-shaped communicator.

Rooting through some of the old clothes, Alina found a baby shirt and pants for Hope, and dressed her.

Once that was done, she left the little girl to play as she pulled clothes free and tried to find something that would fit.

The only thing her size was a white sundress, a purple ribbon right beneath the bust as it flowed down to her thighs.

Pulling on black shorts underneath that were hidden beneath the dress, Alina lifted Hope up into her arms.

Still barefoot, she made sure Rogue was alright before heading down, and stopped when she saw Logan's surprised look.

"…What? Haven't you ever seen me wear a dress before?"

"No."

"…Well, that might explain it…"

She turned to Bobby's parents, and smiled in greeting.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Alina Kyle."

"Are you one of Bobby's teachers?" His mother wondered.

"Yes. I'm a self-defense teacher. I also baby-sit the students from time to time."

"Is that your child?"

"Yeah, my little baby Hope."

Alina couldn't help a smile as she introduced her little girl, and she sat down comfortably on a chair as Rogue and Bobby joined them.

He was getting reacquainted with his parents and younger brother, but Alina only looked at the boy as if he was a threat.

Something the little boy's eyes…

They told her something would happen if he saw fit.

She came back into the conversation when she heard Mrs. Drake, who sounded a bit hopeful.

"Can you try not being a mutant?"

"It's kinda hard to stop once you start." Alina admitted.

"It's a one-way ticket."

"Are you…?"

"Not all mutants are evil or harmful. Some of us just want to find our place in the world."

Her eyes were soft, trying to soothe the two humans and keep them from freaking out.

"No one here is trying to hurt anyone. We were ambushed, and needed a place to rejoin with some of our friends."

"You don't look like a mutant…" Mr. Drake noted.

"Except for your eyes."

"I get that a lot." She assured, smiling a bit.

Catching Logan's eyes, she nodded slightly.

"I'll just be going out to look around. No need to worry."

Standing, she carefully handed over her baby and slipped outside through a sliding glass door.

Pulling her weapons from the car, she strapped them on before sliding among the few trees.

Alina was crouching on a tree branch a couple houses down, sniffing the air, when she heard Hope's cries.

This sent her on high alert, and the brunette was already leaping back from tree to tree, heart pounding from adrenaline and fear for her family.

She was almost there, one more leap and she'd be in front of the porch and amid the police officers, when the gun went off…

She stopped, eyes widening in shock, as Logan fell, hardly registering that Rogue was holding a now wailing Hope.

It wasn't processing in her head that he could be anything close to dead, but the thought made her blood boil over in rage.

Her vision swam, sharpening only on the cops, and she jumped down.

Hitting one behind the neck, she then threw the body into two more before flipping over one of haphazardly-parked cars.

Her heels slammed into the other two, hitting their chins harshly, and she spun with her hands still on the car's roof before pushing off.

Landing in a crouch, she swooped in on a couple more, one on either side of the group.

The one that hadn't fired only got thrown roughly into some bushes, but the other…

She pounced on him with animalistic fury, snarling as her fangs sharpened in preparation for a transformation.

"You messed with the wrong girl…"

More cops came, and it seemed John went fire-happy as she fought back her thirst for blood.

Releasing the cop after thoroughly knocking the wind out of him, Alina stood, turning to the teen with flaming eyes.

"Stop."

He didn't seem likely to do that, and Rogue seemed to become determined, pulling off her glove and grabbing his bare arm.

As the flames died and Marie began putting them out, Alina rushed to Logan's motionless body.

The bullet fell out, not having even dinged his adamantium skull, and she smiled in relief as he opened his eyes.

"You feeling alright, tough guy?"

"…Ya beat people up, didn't ya?"

Looking around a moment, her expression turned sheepish…

"Now that I look at it…Yeah…"

Logan smirked, getting to his feet as Rogue released a weakened John and handed Hope to Alina before pulling on her glove.

Hugging her baby close and whispering soothing words, the morpher almost asked what they were going to do when the jet began to land in the street.

"…Never mind…"

Logan chuckled as she yawned, and lifted her into his arms.

Holding Hope to her chest with one arm and rubbing her eyes with the other, she leaned into his chest.

"Are we good?"

"Yeah…Everything's alright, babe…"

Smiling slightly, the shape-shifter allowed herself to drift off…

"Alright…"

He didn't think she'd ever look more peaceful without Hope cuddled into her arms, fast asleep…


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what are we going to do now?"

Everyone looked at Rogue, and then looked at each other, silent as they thought of something to say…

"UM…Jean?"

"…Storm?"

"…"

"…I say we fin' Stryker an' beat everyone up till we fin' those kids."

"…I say Logan has a good idea."

"We can't just go tearing in there." Storm protested.

"Alright…I'll bust in first and beat them up. How does that sound?"

"NO!"

Alina blinked at the three serious faces…

"JEEZ, no need to bite my head off…"

"Yer not goin' anywhere near him, ya hear me Allie?"

Concern flashed in her eyes at the seriousness in his tone, and her voice softened.

"Alright, alright…I promise."

Turning her eyes away, she caught sight of Hope, sleeping in a pile of blankets.

"Hey…"

Looking into Logan's eyes as he steered her chin to face him, she tried to hold back her uncertainty.

"I ain't saying ya couldn't take him, but I don't trust he'll play fair."

"…I understand."

Scooting closer, she took hold of his hand, and Nightcrawler noted the wedding ring on her finger.

"You are married?"

"Yeah, for almost two years."

Taking control of her emotions, she tightened her hold on her husband's hand and gave a meaningful look.

"Would you join me in back?"

As she dragged him along, John snickered.

"Play nice!"

"Shove it, John!"

Everyone else was laughing as they hid in a private nook, and Alina crossed her arms over her chest.

"I want to know what he said to you and I want to know right now."

"Allie-."

There was the Evil Eye…

"…I'm just trying to protect ya…"

Her shoulders relaxed, and the Evil Eye faded away as she saw his guarded discomfort…

"Protect me from what?"

Logan didn't answer, averted his eyes, and Alina stepped closer, putting a hand on his chest…

"Logan, talk to me…"

"…I didn't want ta tell ya 'cause I knew ya'd try an' kill him anyway…"

"I promise I won't. I won't do anything crazy, I promise. Just talk to me."

Her eyes were turning desperate, and her fingers curled to hold onto his shirt.

"…It's hurting you, and I can't take it…"

He had to hold her close, try to soothe the pain he'd been trying to prevent and ended up being the cause of…

"…He wanted ya an' Hope…Probably just messing with my head…but he wouldn't stop saying how ya'd be an experiment…"

His grip tightened, and she breathed in his scent to calm herself…

"He knew about Hope, Allie…I think he…"

He had to pause, think of a softer way to tell his overprotective, temperamental lover of the horrible future Stryker had planned for their child…

His baby girl…

"It's okay…" Alina assured, some part of her screaming that she didn't want to know, to THINK, of all the horrible things…

She'd been through some of it herself, her old lifestyle had made that unavoidable, but the shape-shifter had vowed the first time she'd seen her baby girl that she'd never allow it in her daughter's life…

"I understand…But…"

She looked up, feeling unsure and apprehensive as all this new information weighed on her chest.

"What are we going to do?"

"…I want ya ta protect Hope, Allie. No matter what happens."

Her pupils dilated as she registered the sacrifice in the order, and shook her head.

"No. Wherever you go, I go, remember?"

"Yer not following me in there."

Moon-pale eyes sharpened, and he caught a glimpse of the warrior in her, the animal waiting to pounce, the sword prepared to bring justice.

Alina was a fighter, and he knew that.

If he tried to protect her, she'd be right at his back ready to bare her claws and strike.

The morpher was fierce, and anyone that had tried to mess with her baby before hadn't been able to walk once she was through.

"This is a partnership, Logan. If there's going to be punishment dished out, we're BOTH going to be there."

Her tone was stubborn, and he knew he couldn't fight her when she was like that…

A high-pitched warning siren went off, and both jumped, the smaller of the pair running to soothe a now-wailing Hope.

"What's going on?!"

"We're being followed!" Storm shouted back to them.

"Get buckled in!"

Everyone was jumping into seats, fighting with the buckles until they clicked into place, and the jet sped up.

Rogue was panicking as the buckles refused to clasp shut, and just gripped the seatbelts as tight as she could manage.

The American planes behind them were intent on taking them down, and Alina hugged her child to her chest as Storm tried some tricks to shake them free.

They did a barrel roll, and she smiled a bit at Logan's obvious discomfort with the trick.

"Do it again!"

"NO!"

The beeping worsened, almost frantic, and moonlight eyes snapped to the radar.

Two dots were coming towards them, fast and too small for them to be planes…

'They SHOT at us!'

A bit angry as the jet was forced to weave, the morpher closed her eyes, almost feeling the power leaking off of Jean as she successfully destroyed one of the missiles…

The other wasn't as fortunate, and her eyes snapped open as Hope clung to her mother's clothes.

The back end was torn asunder, the shockwave hitting her like a boulder, but a scream cut through the daze…

"ROGUE!!!"

The poor girl was flying out the back, seatbelt flapping uselessly, and the shape-shifter released herself from her own seat, handing off her baby without a second thought.

"ALLIE!!!"

Rogue's scream caused her to jump out the torn jet after her friend, becoming a griffin and giving a mighty caw as she swooped under the teen.

Catching her safely, Changeling flapped her wings powerfully, turning to the falling ship.

'NO.'

She became a serpent-like dragon, wings taking her towards the jet at breakneck speeds…

Suddenly, the air-vehicle stopped in midair, the back mending itself, as Changeling landed.

Rogue slipped off her back, and she morphed back to human, glaring at the two mutants before her…

"Well, it's been a while, Alina…Did you miss me?"

"Not at all…Magneto."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dressing slowly in the landed jet, Alina smoothed out the black leather before strapping her weapons into place.

She wasn't comfortable letting Magneto and Mystique so close, and kept Hope at her side constantly.

Of course the elder mutant had found her ring, the metal easy for him to identify.

After thoroughly warning the two mutants that if she caught a single WHIFF of treachery, she was going to maul them as a bear and literally make them bullshit, she felt better about it.

Logan had almost laughed, and she'd basked in her victory on her walk back to the jet.

When Mystique had tried to touch Hope, Alina had almost grinned when the baby protested, nearly biting the mutant's finger.

The only thing Alina knew was that they were going to Alkali Lake again.

The compound was beneath the ruins, and Magneto had also informed them of a second Cerebro, built from pieces of the first, and the fact that the Professor had been kidnapped.

As if it couldn't get any worse, Mystique also put in that there were special 'mating facilities' put into the building that hadn't been put into use yet…

The way she said it made Alina bristle, and the morpher was tempted to bite.

A plan hastily erected among them, the group was ready to head to their destination and kick some government ass.

Looking at her daughter's peaceful face, Alina vowed to herself that she wouldn't let anyone harm her.

She'd die first…


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm goin' in."

"NO."

"Allie-."

"NOOOOOOOOO."

"How are we supposed ta get in then?"

Alina blinked at Logan, Hope yawning in the sling holding her to her mother's breast…

An evil smile crossed her face, and she turned to Mystique.

"I've got a few ideas…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soldiers were frightened, trying to regroup their thinned ranks, when Alina leaned against the open door, nonchalantly twirling a katana.

"Hello there, boys…"

Bullets flew, and she twirled the sharp metal, redirecting the bullets and flipping over the first wave.

The others followed her in ready for a fight, and she slashed at the soldiers closest to her as she spun.

Crouching low, she brought her feet up in a kick before rolling backwards and coming up with a jump.

"Hey, Changeling!"

Her head snapped around to find Logan, and she punched a guy in the face with a reinforced fist with her back turned.

"Whirlwind!"

Smirking almost evilly, she sheathed her katana and ran forward, jumping to grab his wrists as he grasped her own.

Her feet came up in a practiced swing, and collided with the faces of at least ten men.

Releasing her hold, she landed on two solid chests, knocking them down and out before flipping off.

"This way!" Jean shouted.

The group followed, still fighting some of the still-standing soldiers on their way down a hallway before more came in from the other side.

Finding the control room Mystique had gotten into, they closed the door and caught their breath.

Alina soothed her fretting child as the others tried to figure the place out in order to make a good plan.

Rogue had wondered why Alina didn't leave Hope in the ship with them, and the shape-shifter had looked pointedly at John.

"For some reason, I think she'll be safer with me."

It was dropped after that, and she'd left with strict orders to STAY ON THE DAMN JET.

Even now, she doubted they'd listen for long…

"Come on, babe. We're on."

Smiling hugely, she nodded, following behind Logan.

"Don't get into trouble while we're gone! I left emergency numbers on the door."

Her good friends rolled their eyes, and Logan grabbed her hand, pulling her out.

"AW, that wasn't any fun…"

"Sh."

Silent, Alina followed him through the halls, managing to rub soothing circles into Hope's back to keep her from crying out.

Something about this place had made Logan wary, as if he was remembering horrible memories…

Alina understood how painful this ordeal must be for him, and squeezed his hand to comfort him.

Even Hope seemed worried, anxious, and was fiddling with her mother's zipper.

She was nearly two years old, a strangely silent baby that would sometimes mumble to herself almost self-consciously.

Logan turned them into a large, two-level room with a tank in the center surrounded by gadgets.

He released her hand, stepping towards it as if recalling something, and stopped beside the tank.

Alina stepped towards him, looking at a vial of liquid metal, recognizing the scent…

'Adamantium? Is this where…?'

Feeling the heat of the vial before she even touched it, the morpher flinched back.

'How much must it have hurt to have that coated throughout your skeleton? If it hadn't been for his healing factor…'

The possibility caused her heart to crack, and she turned to Logan before embracing him with one arm.

She just wanted to know he was still here, still with her and not dead or dying or hurt…

"How touching…"

Both tensed, whirling around to see Stryker, and Alina bristled threateningly as Logan's claws slid into the air.

"Ya bastard…"

A woman slashed Logan across the face, and the cuts healed as the shape-shifter crouched low at the sight of ten long adamantium nails…

"You know, Logan, I used to think you were one of a kind…But I was wrong…"

Stryker made his escape as Wolverine engaged the women in a fight, Alina looking around for a safe place to put Hope so she could join him.

Nestling the baby girl in a hidden place, she jumped forward, morphing into a massive panther and pouncing on the woman.

Latching onto an arm with her powerful jaws, she threw Deathstrike onto her back.

Long adamantium nails slashed open her shoulder, and Changeling leapt back with a roar of pain, becoming human once more.

Blood dripped down her skin, and she hissed as the cuts stung from any slight movement.

In a righteous fury, Logan leapt upon the rising offender, but the brunette morpher knew they wouldn't get anywhere…

Both had a healing factor, and this fight would go on too long…

Whimpering sounds caught their attention, and they turned their attention to the toddler/baby moving towards them.

"Hope!"

Deathstrike tried to swoop in, but Alina got in the way, getting stabbed clear through the side.

"MOMMY!"

She'd never heard her daughter scream so loud, and moon eyes widened as glowing arrows appeared on the little girl's pale skin.

Wind flew up, pulling Deathstrike into the air, earth floors crumbling and pipes rattling, and fire reached up from her mouth to scorch the mutant harshly.

The light grew brighter, and once it died, Alina looked down at her child in amazement…

"Hope…?"

The little girl looked worriedly up at her mother, looking wiser than her years, and her little hands glowed with water and began to heal the bloody holes…

Both stared at Hope in surprise, this being the earliest manifestation of mutant powers, well…EVER…as the youngster yawned, dozing off.

Still weak from blood loss, the shape-shifter sat up, lifting her daughter up in one arm.

"I'll be okay…really…Just get the others." She protested as Logan lifted her into his arms, but she couldn't help dozing off not a moment later…

Little Hope didn't wake up the rest of that tiring day, but they'd never seen her look so peaceful…


	7. Chapter 7 'Prologue'

Jean's funeral was a solemn occasion, and everyone was dressed in dark clothes to hear Professor Xavier's eulogy.

Alina carefully held her baby to her chest, leaning on her lover's arm.

Jean had been a good friend, and Alina would miss her.

Scott seemed pained, more than anyone else, and no one could seem to soothe him.

Rogue and Bobby were also down at the loss of John to the Brotherhood, and stayed close to Alina out of a need for comfort.

The shape-shifter was like a mother wolf, cuddling her charges and very protective.

Hope moved in her mother's arms, asking for her father.

He carefully took her into his arms as if she was made of fragile porcelain, and the little baby yawned, cuddling into him.

Logan had never felt so warm, looking down at the little girl's face…

His little girl…

Something in him said that she was in danger, and he wanted more than anything to protect her…

He'd rather die than let her get hurt.


End file.
